Love Monsters
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Cat and Robbie watch a monster movie. Enough said? One-Shot. CABBIE FLUFFINESS EVERYWHERE


**A/N: Because I felt like writing a one-shot**

**Narrator POV**

"Robbie…t-this is really scary…" Cat whimpered, hiding behind him as the monster movie they were watching beamed throughout the dark room.

"It's okay Cat. It's not real." He tried to sooth, wrapping an arm around her.

"P-Promise?" She mumbled, burying her face in his shirt.

"Promise."

The two friends finished watching the movie with little whimpers from Cat here and there. When it was finally over, Cat made Robbie get up and turn the light back on because she was afraid the monsters would get her.

Robbie chuckled. "Cat, nothing in that movie was real."

"How do you know? You don't know everything Robbie…" She pouted.

"Hey…" He sat back on the bed, pulling her into his lap. "I might not know everything, but I know monsters aren't real. And even if they are, I'll protect you." He smiled.

"You would?" She asked hopefully.

He hesitated. "Nah they can eat you first." He joked. Cat didn't find it funny and slapped his arm, moving away from him.

"You're mean!"

"Cat you know I was just kidding…" He tried.

"No. I'm really scared Robbie! Why would you let them eat me?!" She asked in distress.

"I was kidding! I would let them eat me before they ate you!"

"…Really?" She asked, unsure.

"Well…" He smirked.

"Get out." She pouted, pointing to her door.

He sighed. "Okay then…" He said, getting up from her bed and heading to the door, but he didn't really make it there.

"No! Stay with me!" Cat cried clinging to him with her life.

"It's alright Cat, if you don't want me-" He started, trying to pull her off of him.

"I want you!-…I mean…" She blushed "I want you to stay with me. Please? I'm scared." She whimpered, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not leaving you Cat." He smiled, hugging her back.

"Stay the night?" She pleaded, looking up at him.

"I don't know Cat…" Robbie said unsure.

"Please? I'm scared of the monsters." She begged.

"How will I be any help?"

"You said you would protect me…remember?" She looked up at him shyly.

Robbie sighed, unable to ever say no to her.

"Okay. I'll stay." He smiled as she jumped up and down before dragging him back to her bed.

"You better be prepared for the monsters…" She warmed, sitting close to him.

"Cat, there are no such thing as monsters."

"Yes there are! They live under your bed and in your closet. Then at night time when you are sleeping they eat your brains and your intestines!" Cat exclaimed a little over dramatically.

"Well how am I supposed to protect you from that?" He asked, playing along.

"You'll sleep with me. That way whenever a monster comes you fight them off." She said simply, blinking her doe like eyes at him.

"Uh…um…s-sleep with you? As in the s-same bed?" He stuttered nervously.

"Duh. How else will you be able to protect me?" She asked.

"I don't know Cat-"

"Please Robbie? Just this one time?" She asked.

"I can't-"

"Please?" She asked, pressing herself against his side, running a hand through his curls.

"I c-can't…"

"Can?"

"I c-can…"

"Can?"

"I can."

"Yay! Thanks Robbie!" She cheered, hugging him tightly.

"But I don't have a change of clothes."

"That's okay. You can barrow some sweatpants from my brother's old room." She smiled, gesturing to a room down the hall.

"Okay. Thanks." He smiled, getting up from his spot on the bed before heading to her brothers room.

Robbie came back moments later in a grey pair of baggy sweat pants…shirtless.

Robbie shyly walked back into the room to find Cat sitting on the bed, now clad in a pair of pink Sophie shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

Her face was as red as her hair as she stared at Robbie's bare torso.

Robbie coughed after a second, snapping Cat back to reality, only for her to blush even more and look down at her lap.

"Uh…it's getting kind of late. We should probably sleep." Robbie suggested, walking over to her.

"Yeah…" She agreed, not able to look at him, getting under the covers.

Robbie shut the light off before getting in next to her, leaving a foot of space between them.

Cat turned over on her side to she was looking at him.

"Robbie?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning over to face her too.

"Can you tell me a story? You know…so I'm not as afraid?" She asked, grabbing hold of one of his hands.

He smiled. "Sure." He said, squeezing her hand. Then he got an idea that might help her not be so scared anymore. "Once upon a time, there was a secret land where only monsters lived…" He started as Cat gasped, hitting him.

"Let me finish…they were the opposite of scary monsters. They were love monsters and they lived on a cloud way up high in the sky."

"Really?" She asked in awe.

He nodded. "What did these monsters do?" She asked.

"Well, some of these monsters were…uh…" He tried to think. "Tickle monsters!" He decided, going in and tickling her.

"Hehe Robbie!" She giggled as he stopped.

They were a little bit closer than before.

"And…hugging monsters!" He added, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her close.

"Hehe what about…kissing monsters?" She asked, biting her lip and looking up at him.

"Uh…um…I don't know C-Cat you'll have to look i-it up…" He stuttered as she played with the curls in the nape of his neck.

She smiled at him, adoring his nervousness, before leaning in and gently placing her lips on his in a short, sweet kiss.

"I like the love monsters…" She breathed when she pulled away.

"M-Me too…" He managed to get out, lost for words.

"Hehe…" She giggled, pecking his lips one more time before nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"Good night Robbie…"

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I just can't resist shirtless Robbie…hehe**

**Well I hope everyone had a fun Christmas! I know I did!**

**P.S Someone update before I die. Thanks. XP**

**Love,**

**Madison**


End file.
